You Better Prove My Faith Is Justified
by Isle of the Blessed
Summary: Piper and Jason go on their first date, it's not quite what they were expecting. Percy and Annabeth like to tease them about it. High School!AU (with a Punk!Piper).
1. Chapter 1

**As requested by apoll-no #38 for Percabeth or Jasper (so I decided to do Jasper because I haven't written them before).**

 _ **"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."**_

* * *

Piper had finally managed to get Jason to ask her out on a date.

She'd had a crush on him for about as long as she could remember. He was always so sweet and he was really smart (not to mention very hot). Everyone who knew Piper knew that she liked him, except Jason himself of course.

Annabeth had pushed Piper into doing something about her longstanding crush after she had finally started dating her own crush, Percy Jackson. They had both been pathetically in love with each other since they were 12, and finally, when they turned 16, Annabeth had taken some initiative and kissed him at the High School Dance.

But Piper had thought her love was completely unrequited to begin with. After all, why would Jason, the football team star player, date Piper? Piper, who dressed in all black all the time, and had cut her hair herself so it was choppy and uneven. It was her own way of rebelling against her father she supposed. He was Tristan McLean, a worldwide famous actor, and he was never around.

Then, just last week, Jason had actually asked her out. He'd even gone to the effort to make sure it was something she would enjoy as well- a punk rock band gig. It was one she'd mentioned to him once during a class and she definitely hadn't expected him to remember that they were her favourite band. But not only had he remembered; he'd also managed to score tickets to their gig in the nearby area, which Piper had complained about not being able to get for weeks.

It was very cute of him. She knew it wasn't necessarily his cup of tea either, and so she was definitely grateful.

She was jumping up and down along with the rest of the crowd as the band played her favourite song. She knew all the words and so was singing along too.

The atmosphere was amazing. There was a buzz in the air. It was nothing like Piper had ever experienced before. Her dad had never let her go to these concerts, because his secretary, Jane, manipulated him to think it might ruin his reputation if she got found there.

Piper was the happiest she'd been in a long time. This was the best thing anyone had ever done for her. Jason had done this for her.

Jason.

Piper had been so engrossed in the concert she had forgotten about Jason besides her. She turned around to make sure he was okay and found him looking extremely pale.

"Jason…" She shouted over the blasting music, he didn't answer so she tried again, "Jason, are you okay?"

He turned towards her, smiling. Just as they locked eyes he fainted. Right into her arms.

Oh no.

He must have been too hot. The arena was full of people and it was definitely stifling in here.

She lugged him to rest on his shoulder, holding him up with her hand around his waist. With a bit of help from the people around her, she managed to drag him out of the crowd and into the lobby.

Once they got to one of the sofas she lay him down on it.

Piper didn't know what to do. She never paid attention when her teachers tried to teach her first aid. So she did all she could think of. She got a cup of water and chucked it on his face.

It must have worked because Jason's eyes started to open. He stared at her groggily as he came to his senses. Even when he was half conscious he still looked handsome.

"What… What happened?" He managed to get out.

""You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." Piper smirked, "I mean I know I was focusing on the concert, but honestly fainting was a bit of an overreaction. Don't you think?"

Jason looked absolutely mortified. His eyes widened and a blush spread across his face.

"I'm so sorry," He sat up suddenly and grabbed her hands, "I ruined our date,"

"There can always be more, " Piper winked at him.

"There will?" Jason smiled widely.

"Mhmm, now come on, I need to ring Annabeth and Percy immediately. You are never living this down,"

Jason groaned, but he didn't seem to mind really. Especially not when Piper pulled him in for a kiss.

There would definitely be more dates.

* * *

 **I guess this is Punk!Piper and a High School!AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy had always annoyed Annabeth, he knew that, but they always stuck by each other anyway. They had been best friends since they were 12. Percy had moved from Manhattan to Long Island and ended up living across the road from her. He sometimes thinks that he has always loved her, but it took him years to admit it.

He was so happy when at the high school dance Annabeth finally decided to kiss him, it had been 4 years of awkward flirting and it was a relief to finally know that she liked him too.

Things had pretty much been perfect ever since.

They had even managed to get their friends Jason and Piper to go on a date tonight. Percy had rung Annabeth the second Jason had told him, she was ecstatic.

This was how they had found themselves sitting in Percy's room, waiting for any sign of how the date had gone.

They had put on some old documentary on the Greeks; Percy found it boring but Annabeth loved it, so he put up with it.

Annabeth was completely ignoring him, though, he could say anything and she kept responding the same way.

"Hmm, yeah, you're right."

Yes, he was attention seeking. But he hadn't seen her properly in weeks because of their exams. They had both been studying quite hard to do well, so time to see each other was limited for a while. After all, Annabeth wanted to be an architect and Percy wanted to be a marine biologist.

He had tried everything to get her attention to switch to him. Nothing was working. He tried kissing her, but she just ended it fast. He tried tickling her, but she just didn't react. He even tried a rubber spider, but she didn't even see it.

Percy was desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures.

He went into the kitchen and got a whole bag of flour. Then he put it into a bowl and mixed it with some water to make a paste. He took the bowl back into the bedroom and then snuck up behind her. Then, just as she turned to face him, he poured it on her head.

Uh oh. She looked really angry.

"Take it off." Annabeth glared at him. Percy was worried he might have gone too far.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I just-"

"You heard me. Take. It. Off." She still looked beautiful when she got angry and Percy couldn't help but smile. Her hair had become plastered to her face and she looked absolutely livid, but she looked cute.

"Okay, follow me, I'll help clean it off,"

It was then that Annabeth's phone started to ring. She glowered at him once more before answering it.

"Hey, Piper- wait, slow down… what do you mean? Is he okay? Oh, thank god… okay have fun, see you later,"

Percy looked at her questioningly.

"Piper said Jason fainted at the concert, right into her arms… but they still had a good time," She said, the corners of her mouth lifted up slightly.

"He fainted? Right into her arms?" Percy laughed incredulously, "Wow! That's unlucky,"

They laughed for a while, imagining how the situation had happened. They would never let him live this down. Then they remembered the situation they were in.

"Hey, I really am sorry," Percy held her hands, "I don't want to fight,"

Annabeth smiled and kissed him.

"It was only a joke, forget it."

Annabeth's anger was long forgotten and her attention was definitely on him now.


End file.
